Chaos Cursed: Dirge of Cerberus
by ShadowedHearts
Summary: Part Four of Chaos Cursed; Vincent finds himself with not one, but two children - and one of them, it seems, has gone completely insane - but what's happened to Seraphina?
1. Chapter 1

"Vincent?" The voice from the hall of the apartment complex was quiet, as was the gentle tapping on is door. "Vincent, I need to talk to you..."

It was a surprise to have anyone come to him at this time of night, and though he had leapt toward the door at first, when he realized that he was thinking the voice from behind the door was that of a dead woman, he stopped, just looking at the door.

"Come in, then." His voice was a low grumble, and as the door opened, he turned his back, cloak shifting sharply to wrap back around him. He heard the door close, but nothing more was said, leaving him to glance back to the woman standing just inside his apartment. "Well, what is it, Sanura?"

"...I..." She took a breath, before she opened her eyes and met his gaze, mahogany brown shifting suddenly to a red identical to his own. The recognition of what this girl was had him staggering back to sit in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. The way she had done her hair, the look of intensity on her face, had him seeing a memory. "...I'm Sephiroth's sister. But I am honestly his half sister..."

"...No...she never could have..."

"According to the learning module in the capsule my sister and I were kept in the first too many years of our lives, it was possible. Though we shared the womb with Sephiroth...and though I am sure it shocks you to see me with Chaos, as we were conceived before you were experimented on...when Mama realized what Hojo had injected her with, she quickly attempted to fill the womb with Chaos... At which point, we became...segregated, as it were. The chaos enveloped me, the Jenova enveloped Sephiroth, and my sister...was trapped outside the dividing areas, and therefore was open to both corruptions."

"...Your mother..."

"Her name was Lucretia. But I think you already guessed as much. Did you know she recorded enough of you for a computer to be able to mimic your every vocal tone and facial expression? She did it for herself, as well. ...we grew up in capsules, Vincent...but in them, we could still dream...and we did "dream" as it were. In a net dive...where you and Mama taught us everything...But as soon as we were old enough, it changed." Tears filled the girl's eyes, and Vincent, unable to stop himself, got to his feet and moved to touch her shoulder. Once again, she shook her head, but when she began to cry, he simply hugged the fragile little form to his chest, letting her cry as she finished her story. "...Mama was speaking...telling us...what had happened to you. Mama told us...then showed us the recording. She said if we ever saw the man who tortured you like that, we were to run as far away as possible. Because he wanted us dead, too...we've never seen him."

"I disagree, Sanura." Vincent stepped back to look down at her. "...Tseng told me about your capture after Sephiroth's initial attack. He said you had been kept in the ShinRa Mansion for four years – that was Hojo's personal experimentation ground. I doubt you would remember, but it was a horrible place for anyone he could experiment on...the Chaos probably kept you safe – as it did me."

"...there's a reason I needed to tell you this, Vincent."

"Then explain. I believe your story, but why tell me all of this now?"

"I'm worried about Seraphina."

"Your twin sister, correct?" As the girl nodded, he frowned suddenly as a thought came to mind, one that made him wonder... "...How is it that the Jenova and Chaos did not destroy each other before the three of you were born? When you became Chaos, how did you not destroy Sephiroth in the womb?"

"Seraphina." He blinked at that simple response, watching as his daughter – he had to catch himself before he burst into laughter at that very thought – began to pace the room. "According to Mama, Seraphina was the real barrier between Sephiroth and I. Because she was part Chaos, part Jenova, and perfectly in balance at that time, neither of us would attack her, because we recognized in her our own kind...Mama said that it was as though she positioned herself in the way so we would not hurt each other...protecting both of us."

"...if she was a peacekeeper in the womb, why are you so worried about her now, Sanura? What is it that has you so upset?"

"...Jenova has taken over. Seraphina is going the way of our brother, and I don't think she'll be able to die before Jenova has full control, because she won't die without saying goodbye to Genesis...who she has never found. By now...who knows what she could be doing, Papa? She might not even know who I am anymore..."

"...I am sure Seraphina is fine." He found himself in the awkward position of having a grown daughter crying and clinging to him, but realized he was reacting...like a father would, holding her against him as he patted her back. "...we'll find a way to save her. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucretia...why didn't you tell me?" Vincent whispered to the figure encased in crystal, shaking his head as he closed his eyes. "Why? I could have protected them... You know that...surely, even then you knew it... So why keep them a secret...?"

"...maybe she didn't think you'd believe her." The voice was rough, leaving him unsure whether it was a man or a woman that spoke from the shadows of the cave, though the figure itself left no hint to gender, cloaked and hooded in a shadowy grey color. "...maybe she thought you would cast her out for what she had already let happen..."

"Who are you?!"

"That doesn't matter...but you need to understand...there are some things that needed to happen in order for the world to reach a better state... Soon, all shall be complete...you should return to your apartment. ...who knows when you may be called upon..." The laughter sent chills down his spine, though it did give him the certainty that the figure speaking was female, roughening her voice to avoid revealing herself. As he stood to rush at the woman, she simply disappeared – it was enough to make him question his sanity as he traveled home that evening.

It was no surprise when he walked in and found Sanura asleep in his bed – the girl had made herself at home while her boyfriend was working with Reeve at the W.R.O. headquarters – and he did his best to avoid waking her.

"...Father?" The soft whisper startled him a few minutes later, turning to find her sitting up and staring at him. "...where were you? I hope you don't mind my coming by...I brought some dinner...it's in the fridge."

"How long have you been here?"

"...not long." She smiled, then got to her feet and moved toward the door. "Make sure to eat, Father...I know you do, even if you refuse to do so around anyone else. ...there's a festival tonight, though, so I'm going to leave and join the rest of the crowd."

"...be careful."

"Always am." She waved before she pulled the door shut behind her, and he heard her footsteps down the hall, then through the open window her laughter as she ran out to join the people milling through the streets.

As he lay on the bed later that evening, watching the news after dinner, he had a moment of amusement at the thought that he was almost like any other father – waiting for his daughter to get home from a late night party – though he was anything but a normal being.

When the shots were fired, his first thought went to Sanura, who was somewhere in the city below. The helicopter targeting him was merely an annoyance, something to be eliminated – which, after leaping out his window, he did his best to destroy. As soon as he had the chance he was running, calling out for his daughter. The costumed fools running rampant and slaughtering the village were easily taken care of, but he never stopped moving, until he heard a frightened scream.

"_Sanura_!" The roar was the only warning the three men closing in on her received as Vincent leapt from the roof to land in front of his daughter, shooting them down, not stopping until not a single muscle of their bodies twitched. When he turned around, he found himself looking down to the girl who huddled by the wall, her hands over her ears, her eyes wide. Though he extended his hand, the only thought in his mind was the terror he saw in those gentle eyes.

"...Father..." The relief struck him as odd, and the way she grasped his hand firmly and let him pull her to her feet was still more unusual. "I'm alright...really, I'm fine. I'm not completely helpless..."

"...really."

"Yes, really! If I had my gun -" She stopped as he held up the gun Reno had given her for her most recent birthday, and had to stare a minute. "...where'd you get that?"

"...my nightstand, Sanura. ...you really _are_ hopeless..."

"...oh." Blushing, she took the weapon, but not without a glare up at him. "It's not my fault, why would I have ever thought of grabbing my gun when this town has always been so safe?"

"...self preservation. Common sense. The expectation that it's doomed to the same chaos as the rest of the world."

"...Yeah, I don't go for that "gloom and doom" stuff, Father. ...let's go. We have to find out what these people are up to...and _oh my god_!" She pointed behind him, her eyes wide. "Is that...that..._thing_ kidnapping a _child_?!"

"...It would seem so..."

"Oh, no." He watched her eyes narrow as she started stalking down the alleyway, flicking the safety off her gun. "...that is _not_ going to fly with me..."


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of what could only be considered a suicidal charge through the town protecting as many children as possible, Vincent felt he had learned a great deal about his daughter. He also felt pity for anyone who ever even jokingly threatened her future children. Red-headed idiot spawn though they would be.

It was unfortunate that while the children were safe, they were now being encircled by a large group of the organization that was endangering them. Sanura's rage now spent, and the children long hidden away by their families, Vincent found he was beginning to worry just a bit.

"...This is convenient." The man leading the group laughed slightly, shaking his head. "Both our main targets in the same place, just waiting for us. Though, if you'd prefer to run, you can just hand over the girl there."

"Don't count on it." Vincent growled, moving to shield his daughter as he realized just what they were after. "Why do you need her? She's just another citizen. There were plenty of others for you to try and grab."

"As much as I would love for that to be the case, the Tainted One demands her, and no one else – being her personal squad, we have no problem with you getting away. But we won't be letting her go so easily."

"...really..." Vincent murmured, thankful his cloak hid his hand as he readied his weapon – which he had not needed to use for some time, thanks to Sanura's killing spree. "How unfortunate for you that I am not in the mood to run."

As he spoke the last word, he lifted his gun and began to fire, while his free arm wrapped around Sanura and he jumped up and back, landing on the roof behind them. It was at this point that the men below opened fire, ignoring the shouts of their commander to stop lest they damage their objective. Vincent dropped to the roof with Sanura under him, thankful that a small ledge on the roof's edge was taking the majority of the more accurate gunfire, while the rest flew overhead – when suddenly the attack stopped.

"M...my lady!" The voice of the commander, but it was cut off by a mass of garbled groans and thuds, though not for long. "My lady, forgive me! They would not listen-"

"...I have no use for you if you cannot even control your own men." The female voice was soft, and the tone she used would have sent ice through the veins of most listeners. Vincent, however, got to his feet to run, only to blink as Sanura stared down at the figure below.

"We're running now." Vincent hissed to her, grabbing her by the elbow to drag her away – but not before they heard the pleading scream of the man below, and a rather disconcerting squelch of flesh and crunch of bone. Though Sanura seemed out of it, Vincent gave it no thought as long as she kept running alongside him.

"Where do you think _you_ are going?" They both froze as the woman simply appeared in front of them, a fair sight to see if not for the knowledge that she had just murdered twenty men who were under her command.

It was only as he actually took in the full sight of her – long platinum hair that was flowing around her black-clothed form, brilliant makou hued eyes, and a face that was a perfect mirror to the girl who was now squeezing his hand to the point of pain – that he realized just who this woman was.

"...Seraphina." The low murmur shocked even Vincent himself, not expecting it to come out quite as torn as it did – emotion was not something his voice showed often. "Seraphina, what are you doing? Why are you working with them, much less sending them out to attack your sister?!"

"Because it is a necessity to complete my goals...why else would I do it? I suppose she has already told you who we are. Unfortunate that none of you will survive long enough for much of a reunion." She smirked slightly, her hand extending to them. "Just come with me. It will be much easier for you."

"Seraphina, stop this!" Sanura cried, moving as though to rush forward, only to have Vincent drag her back and shield her with his own body. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Seraphina, this is not who you are...I've learned enough to know this for certain. Abandon this path you have found yourself on! It will only lead you to pain!"

"How sweet, telling childhood stories, Sanura?" The laugh had her twin shaking in horror – something was not right here, not at all! "...as much as I would love to go frolicking through a meadow and making daisy-chains – well, that is a lie, I wouldn't. But you get my meaning. I am not one to be moved by such simple human whims. I am a monster...and as such, I can be fueled only by power – by hatred."

_I was a monster..._ The words echoed in Sanura's mind, a distant link to her memories of Angeal...and a reminder of the madness that Tseng had finally admitted had at one point consumed him. Genesis had been like this...as had Sephiroth.

"You can't convince her, Father!" Terrified now of what this change in her sister truly meant, Sanura was trying to drag him away. "You will only end up killing her! Please, we have to get out of here!"

"Hmph..." Seraphina shook her head slightly, tapping her jaw for a moment. "I see you understand how it works – you agitate me, we fight, one of us dies. ...for the time being...I will leave you to your pitiful misery. But this is not over, Vincent. I will be taking my sister...and you will come along in due course, I know..."

With that, the woman simply disappeared, leaving not even a hint that she had ever been there in the first place – and Vincent was left holding a daughter now in tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"For the love of – Father! Father, don't you walk away from me!" Sanura protested, struggling against the arms of her boyfriend, holding her pinned to his chest as Vincent headed for the door of the room. "I can take care of myself! You can't just keep me locked up here!"

"...she's after _you_, Sanura." Vincent said calmly, pausing before the door. "And this is the safest placce for you right now. The Turks are all here, as are our friends. They'll protect you – I have work to do."

"Do you _really_ think I'm safe anywhere?!" She retorted, but was left disappointed as her only answer was the door clicking shut behind him. The group in the room with her looked incredibly offended by her implying that they were not capable of protecting her, and she shot them an annoyed look. "...You don't know Seraphina. The entire ShinRa army at its strongest couldn't stop her now."

"...you're forgetting one thing, Sanura." Tseng responded, glaring at her. "Some of us _do_ know Seraphina. Quite well at that. And if anyone could talk her into seeing sense, it will be _us._"

"Yeah, like you talked sense into Sephiroth, or Angeal? Where are they now, huh, Tseng?" The voice had the group jumping, turning to see Yuffie glaring at them with hands on her hips as she shook her head. "That's right, I almost forgot, they're dead. I say we grab 'Nura and get the hell outta here before her sister shows up – we don't have to fight, we stay out of this mess, and no one has to kill the crazy lady."

"And leave Sanura exposed to attack?" Reno protested, clinging to his girlfriend of the past few years. "Nuh-uh, no way. You're the crazylady here, Yuffie!"

"Hello! Still in the room! I keep telling you, just let me help my father, and this will all get sorted out that much sooner!"

"NO!" The unanimous shout from every voice in the room but her own had her falling silent, huffing and crossing her arms as she glowered at them from the shelter of Reno's clinging form.

"...you all suck. Just so you know."

The amusement factor of living in the WRO Headquarters had died within a few days of being there – she couldn't even go to the toilet without someone knocking on the door every minute and a half asking if she was okay.

"Seriously!" She snapped toward the closed door, her toothbrush slamming onto the counter as she glowered in that direction, wishing Reno could fully appreciate the fury in her eyes as well as that in her voice. "If Seraphina decides to come after me, I highly doubt she's rude enough to barge in when she thinks I'm on the toilet!"

She ignored the faint scuffle and thump from outside, shaking her head. Reno was so predictable – yell in that tone and he would always lose all sense of grace, not that he had much to begin with. The girl sighed softly, rinsing her toothbrush and heading to the door – guilt was setting in, and she knew she would have to give him some serious cuddle time to make up for her temper today. A pleased little smile was on her face, knowing Reno would be staring dumbfounded when she opened the door – any time she came out in boyshorts and camisole, he had the same expression.

Needless to say, when she opened that door and did not see that face, she was more than a little confused – gaze shifting to find her red-haired beloved slumped against the far wall of the hallway. She panicked, darting forward to check on him, only to find herself caught by a rather frighteningly powerful arm.

"Well, you were right about one thing." The melodic voice whispered as horrified brown eyes turned to make contact with almost glowing aqua. "I am not going to interrupt your time in the lavatory."

Before she could so much as squeak in protest, much less scream for help, her twin made use of the same blow Sephiroth once had to knock her out, watching emotionlessly as the girl dropped to the floor.

"Nero, take her to the holding chamber." She ordered calmly, turning away. "...I have another errand to run."

"Of course..." The figure responded, a tilt of his head summoning low-level grunts to lift the woman, before the entire group left for their own headquarters.

"Seraphina?!" Tseng almost stumbled when he heard Rude's cry of shock, whirling around to stare at the young woman – what he saw horrified him. When Sanura had told them how her sister had changed, he had not believed it. He was certain it was only her fear speaking that made her think she had become like Sephiroth, but now he saw for himself that it was true.

More worrisome, she ignored them both, continuing down the hallway to the rooms that she knew Vincent to be in – they were unable to follow, under attack as they were, and so she continued to pass unmolested through the building.

"I have her." That voice was enough to stop the battle dead in its tracks, Vincent whipping around to stare as she brushed past him to the giant Azure, her hand touching his arm with a faint smile. "Thank you for providing adequate distraction, all has gone to plan. You may retreat when you are ready – Weiss will be pleased."

With those words, she simply disappeared, leaving Vincent to watch as the man shot him a glance, before smirking and recalling his troops – and it was only then that he realized that he had been successfully played.

As he went to leave, his only explanation given to Reeve was one he understood all too well, and one that had the group panicking nearly as much as Reno. "She has Sanura."


	5. Chapter 5

While Vincent continued his crusade against the Underground, Sanura was left in a most uncomfortable position. Still in her nightclothes, she had been chained spread eagle to a wall for the past two days, and despite her refusal to give in to Chaos each time one of her captors tried to draw it out of her, she knew she was growing weaker.

Once again resigning herself to attempting to sleep even in this awkward position she found herself in, regardless of the cold of this small stone room, she was not surprised to find herself disturbed – as usual – by the sound of the opening door.

_Don't look at them._ Sanura told herself, keeping her head bowed and her eyes closed. She had no idea what they wanted with her, but she knew looking would make it harder to control herself – all of these people were genetically wrong, and the Chaos in her raged against it. _If you look at them, you'll want to let the chaos go._

The new occupant of her cell did not speak, leaving her with only the sound of her own heartbeat, and a chilling sense of fear slowly increasing as the seconds passed. The hair on her arms and the back of her neck was on end from the haunting feeling that stole over the room, and as the door clicked quietly shut, it took all her self-control to continue feigning sleep.

"Oh, dear sister..." That voice, however, snapped her head up, her eyes wide as she found her gaze upon Seraphina leaning against the closed door. "That's what I thought – you could never fool me, could you, dearest sister?"

"Seraphina!" Sanura couldn't help her relieved tone, nor the small smile on her face. "Oh, you're alive..."

"Of course I am." The woman tilted her head to the side a bit, smiling in response. Regardless of the fact that she wore their brother's coat, and her hair was no longer the midnight black that Sanura remembered, this was her twin. "...but I am so disappointed, darling sister... You won't help my friends...they had to send me in to you, they were so surprised by your rather rude refusals..."

"Seraphina...what are you talking about...?"

"Oh, my silly girl..." Heaving a heartfelt sigh, Seraphina shook her head sadly, not moving from her position, one hand behind her back. "Why are you so stubborn? All they wanted was for you to show yourself for what you _really_ are – I feel so embarrassed...Here I told them that, surely my beloved older sister would help me, and here you are, stubbornly insulting my very dearest friends... How could you be so cruel?"

The tone, the way she pouted ever so slightly as she spoke, the way she held her eyes open far too wide to emphasize her plea – Sanura recoiled in horror, trying to pull herself into the wall, farther away from this being. This was _not_ her sister – whatever this thing was, it was using her face, her voice, and twisting it to a macabre simulation of Seraphina.

"Who are you?" She whispered, staring at the creature in unmasked horror. "Seraphina, if that's you, this is a really bad joke – you've never called me "sister" in your life!"

"Why are you being so uncooperative, sister?" She pulled herself slowly from her leaning position, hand shifting to let the massive blade that only their brother had ever wielded slide out from the shadows that had helped her conceal it along the wall. Sanura couldn't help it, she let out a gasp of shock and horror, staring at the bloodstained metal, before looking back to the one with her sister's face. "...what's wrong? Isn't it only natural that I carry our beloved brother's weapon in memory of him? After all, I am only trying to fulfill his wishes..."

Shaking slightly, Sanura watched as her sister stepped closer to her, straightening to her full height, her face tilting up so that she was looking more directly into her sister's face, raised as she was on the wall.

It was as the faint light of the room fell upon mako eyes and a twisted smirk that the pieces clicked into her head.

_'If you ever see me again, run. ...until the day I die, I remain a threat to you.'_

_'She's becoming like them... ... like Sephiroth...'_

"What have you done to her?" Sanura demanded, feeling anger rising in the depths of her very soul. "What have you done to my sister, Jenova?!"

"Oh, dear, you seem to have caught on much too quickly." The giggle was enough to make bile rise in the back of Sanura's throat, watching as that figure manipulated Seraphina's body into unnatural mannerisms. "You see, child, I've gotten rid of her. My first vessel was _much_ too strong willed, you understand...and though I did worry for a bit that this one would prove to be the same, it has proven much more ameneable to my whim."

"Seraphina would never leave you to run rampant with her body!"

"But that is where you are so very wrong." The eyes looked sad for her, but the smirk never left as the figure stepped back a bit, watching the chained figure. "It only took a little longer to make her relinquish herself to me – this is _much_ better than my first plan, you know, where I merely sought to get enough of myself to another planet through that other vessel. Now, I can carry out my will myself. And _you_ are going to help me."

"The hell if I will you crazy bitch! Give me back my sister!" Sanura snarled, struggling against her chains. "Get the fuck out of my sister's head, and just die off, you stupid -"

"Oh." The simple utterance of expelled breath was enough to interrupt Sanura's starting rant, staring as she watched her sister's body lift one hand, the blade of Masamune held before her, her gaze never leaving Sanura's. "It seems we are running out of time – my puppet is about to fail his mission. Convienently for me, your sister has been infused with enough of my cells to make nearly every blood cell she possesses a Jenova cell. That should be enough to make you do as I need."

Puzzled by this, it wasn't until she saw the hand slide lovingly across the blade that it clicked in her mind – she knew what Jenova cells brought out of her, no matter how she tried to fight it. _Oh no. Seraphina, don't let her do this. If Chaos erupts, I'll kill you both._

Looking into her eyes, Seraphina held up a blood-filled hand, a gentle smile on her lips as she watched the horror dawning in her sister's mind.

"...don't worry, Sanura. Mother will not die by your hand – so neither will my body." As the only true words Seraphina had spoken ceased, the figure flung that palm full of blood into Sanura's face – and in seconds, Sanura snapped her chains and dove for the figure.

She hit the door with a groan of pain, but as she passed through the image, she saw it where it truly was, as Omega rose upwards and within its core, Seraphina's physical body went with it.


	6. Chapter 6

It took her very little time to fight her way out of the headquarters of Underground, rushing through the remains of Midgar and looking to the sky to find herself witness to something she never hoped to see.

Her father was heading for that creature, as it began to lift the lifestream out of the planet with it, never knowing what lay at its heart. She fell to her knees, whimpering faintly, shaking her head as she knew that nearing Omega would only hasten her sister's forthcoming death.

It was here that the others found her, but she would not turn her gaze from the battle, trembling violently every time a blow was struck on either side.

"Sanura, what's wrong?" Tseng questioned, sensing her tension as something far more than trauma from her capture. Reno glared at him, Sanura cradled against his chest. "Vincent will be fine – don't worry. And we haven't seen Seraphina since you were taken."

"...that's because she was never here – not even then." Sanura whispered, one hand lifting to point to the glowing form of Omega. "...She is Jenova. ...and they are Omega's heart."

The group of seven became much more grave, Rude and Tseng looking up to the battle in equal horror, while Tifa covered her mouth with one hand, tears filling her eyes. Marlene, standing beside her father, was the only one of the group who looked unfrightened, merely watching what was happening above.

"...she'll make it." Marlene said quietly. "I know she will."

"Oh, Marlene..." Tifa whispered, moving to hug the girl, recalling how often the girl spoke of The Lady after the incident the previous year. Marlene almost idolized the woman, and now she was so certain that nothing would happen to her.

As the battle ended at last, Vincent clearly the victor as the lifestream settled back into the planet, there was silence among the group, waiting for him to come out of the city and say something snarky or random as he usually did.

Two hours later, much to Sanura's hysterical protests, they returned home without him. Tifa was beginning to worry when, even a week later, Sanura kept vigil by the window, waiting for her father to return.

"...Sanura..."

"He's not dead, Cloud." The girl snapped, starting to tremble. "They can't both be dead..."

"Come home, 'Nura..." Reno coaxed, his arms sliding around her trembling form. "Killing yourself waiting isn't going to bring him back any faster."

"I'm not leaving this apartment until Father comes home!" She snapped at the group who had come, as every day, to try and convince her to leave. "I have to make sure he's okay!"

As every day before, they left unsuccessful.

Finally, nearly four weeks after the battle, the door creaked open an hour after they had tried that day, and Sanura whipped her head around in surprise – to watch her much bedraggled father step through the door as though the entire incident had never happened.

Of course, this air of normalacy was utterly destroyed as Sanura flung herself into his arms with a wail, knocking him back into the closed door behind him, a puzzled look on his face. It was some hours later before she had settled into quiet tears, and he felt it was safe to question this strange reaction.

"...Sanura, what's wrong?"

"...I was so worried...if I'd lost you too..." She whispered, letting out a faint whimper as she lay against the man's legs while he sat in the chair above her. "...you're all I have left..."

"Seraphina is still out there somewhere – we never found her when we were trying to save you, Sanura." Vincent soothed, patting the girl's shoulder – only to stare as she only started crying harder. How the hell did she still have tears left? "Sanura -"

"I tried to tell you." Shelk's voice was quiet from the doorway, looking at the girl with something not unlike sympathy. "...the reason you couldn't touch the Tainted One was because she was never really there, Vincent."

"What do you mean?" His voice hardened immediately, eyes narrowing at the petite creature in the door. "You never did explain that to begin with."

"...that is because you rushed off before I had the chance. You see, Vincent, the Tainted One was at the heart of Omega all along."

For the first and, she hoped last, time in her life, Shelk watched a man break. As his good hand moved to cover his face, she turned away and stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her quietly.

The two of them needed to mourn, she knew – and she would be damned if she was going to let those irritating fools they called friends interrupt before either of them were ready to handle it.

"...I wish I could have helped you fight her, Seraphina..."


End file.
